1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a chair having a rocking and gliding motion and, more particularly, to a highly compact mechanism that provides a highly stable and restrained free rocking and gliding action without sacrificing stability or low seat styling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rockers and gliders are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,029 and 4,544,201 each discloses a combined rocking, gliding chair in which a chair structure including a seat, armrests, and a backrest is suspended from multiple swing arms of a linkage mechanism that, in turn, is mounted on a stationary base. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the suspension-type chairs of the above-identified patents have not proven to be altogether desirable.
For example, the known linkage mechanism requires a clear mounting height of 18 through 25 centimeters under the seat. This is simply too high for many, modern, low seat styled, chairs, and especially for chairs having internal seat springs.
Also, the chair structure is mounted on the very bottom of the known linkage mechanism, as close to the floor as possible, in an effort to increase chair stability. However, this causes the lengths of the swing arms to be very long and, in turn, causes the tilt angles that the chair structure assumes, especially in its end-limiting positions, to be somewhat excessive for the comfort of a seated occupant.
In addition, the chair structure is mounted exteriorly outboard of the known linkage mechanism, as far apart as possible, in another effort to increase chair stability. However, this causes the known linkage mechanism to be somewhat wider than it otherwise had to be and, in turn, contributed to an increase in the weight and size of the overall chair.
Still another undesirable aspect related to the use of cross-stabilizer bars between front and rear pairs of swing arms on the known linkage mechanism. Such bars added complexity and cost.